callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Insta-Kill
'' Insta-Kill is a power-up found in every Nazi Zombies map. It lasts for 30 seconds and enables every player to kill any zombie in one hit until the power-up runs out. Insta-Kill's icon is a skull. The Demonic Announcer will say "Insta-Kill" (except in Nacht Der Untoten, where there are no voices) once someone gets it. A "vanishing" sound is heard when the power-up has expired. Many players prefer to use a knife or grenades when Insta-Kill is running so they do not waste ammo. The knife is also preferred because players earn 130 points per knife kill, rather than the usual 60-100 with other weapons. If it is dropped by a dead zombie, players will try to get it once they get the chance or one player runs for it while others cover him/her. Tips/Notes *Use the knife to conserve ammo and grenades. *Try not to stay in the same area and wait for zombies. That being said, don't rush out without precautions. Generally one should have a gun with a large magazine and Juggernog before they rush at the zombies. Always return to the group before Insta-kill wears off to avoid getting easily surrounded and killed. *Use the general safety of an Insta-Kill to move around the map without the possibility of being overwhelmed. *Using the Wunderwaffe or Ray Gun with Insta-kill is generally a waste as both do high amount of damage and can kill a zombie in one or two shots anyway. Using any wonder weapon is therefore discouraged when insta-kill is in effect. *Kills with Insta-kill are worth 110 points (10 for the hit and 100 for the kill) in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although, in Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt, Insta-kill kills are worth 60 points (10 for the hit and 50 for the kill). *Even when Insta-kill is active, if you damage a zombie (by bullet, grenade, or melee attack) and it would have been killed in that hit anyways, you are awarded with the amount of points for that kill. For example, if a zombie would have been killed with one last melee attack, you will be awarded 130 points instead of the 60 or 110 you would have received. *Using Double Points along with Insta-kill will award players high amounts of points while quickly clearing out the zombies. *If this power-up is dropped by the last zombie of the round, don't use it until the next round begins. If not, the effect will wear off before many zombies can be killed. *This power up is very effective for downed team mates as they can defend their savior while they are being revived. *Insta-Kill will (temporarily) breathe new life into weak weapons that would otherwise be useless on later rounds. A good example is the un-upgraded Colt pistol, which even on the early rounds usually takes an entire magazine or more to kill a Zombie. *The Flamethrower is perhaps the best weapon to use while Insta-Kill is in effect. An entire crowd of Zombies can be instantly killed by just a single burst in this manner, and because the Flamethrower is infinite, no ammo will be lost (beware of overheating it, though so it is recommended that you tap the trigger as if it was a single fire semi-auto weapon) *The Double-Barreled Shotgun and the Trench Gun are also very good choices as the power is no longer diminished with range, as well as having a large spread allows it to clear out entire corridors. *It is advised to use a weaker weapon (e. g. M1911, knife, M2 Flamethrower) while Insta-Kill is on to save ammunition for more powerful weapons. *Nacht Der Untoten is the only map where a countdown is shown for Insta-Kill. *Using a weapon with controlled fire (like MP40) and great penetration can be greatly used with this power up on higher waves because on wave 20+ most players are camping and when insta-kill comes, running out knifing as many zombies is ill-advised even with juggernog cause if a player does get downed the other players only have a few seconds to kill as many as possible to help this player. *When using Insta-kill spinning in a circle with the flamethrower can be fun and can rack up a lot of points, if Double points is enabled also, but if insta-kill wears off or the Flamethrower overheats it can be quite troublesome to escape a horde when you come to a stop. This is mostly done when players get bored and usually goof off in the game after camping for some number of waves. *When reviving a player with Insta-Kill active, make sure you revive the downed player behind him. This way, you can make sure that the player you are reviving can knife any zombies that come his way, making you safe (but you would be safer with someone watching your back at the same time.) *Insta-Kill also works on the Pentagon Thief in "Five". However, if he is killed with Insta-Kill before stealing any weapons, he will not drop the Bonfire Sale. *When Insta-Kill is active, many zombies' heads will explode when shot in the chest, except when using a Wunderwaffe. Category:Power-Ups